Ninjago (Planet)
"Long before time had a name, Ninjago was created by the First Spinjitzu Master." The Planet that has the continent known as Ninjago is the main home to the Humans, the Serpentine, the Stone Army. It is among the Sixteen Realms that are parallel to each other. It orbits around a single star and has a moon as the only permanent natural satellite. History Prehistory Ninjago The Planet of Ninjago is one of the Sixteen Realms Parallel to each other and was first populated by the First Spinjitzu Master who created a continent, that would later become known as Ninjago, through the use of the Golden Weapons after abandoning the Realm of Oni and Dragons. Before the creation of Ninjago, the First Spinjitzu Master was born and lived in the Realm of Oni and Dragons. Because the Oni and the Dragons could not live in peace, the First Spinjitzu Master escaped and shortly afterward to create Ninjago by using the power of the Golden Weapons. Soon afterward, however, the Oni soon pursued the child to his new realm of existence, creating a temple deep within Primeval's Eye, where they depicted their origins on the walls of the temple. They would also seal away the Oni Mask of Hatred within the temple, which could only be taken by a being with Oni blood. From within Ninjago's shadows and evil, the Overlord emerged, acting as the counterpart of the First Spinjitzu Master, who represented the light and good. The two fought each other for control of Ninjago, but the balance between good and evil kept both of them equally matched. Knowing that their fight could go on for eternity, the Overlord created the Stone Army. He had an advantage over the First Spinjitzu Master, but the latter divided Ninjago in two, the west side being corrupted by the Overlord was later named the Dark Island and the east side remained as Ninjago. Age of Humans and Serpentine The First Spinjitzu Master created the Serpentine, a warlike race of humanoid snakes (However, he may have taken them from the Realm of Chima instead) During this time, Humans and Serpentine were at peace, however, it was fragile. Humans could not enter the Serpentine Valley and Serpentine could not enter the villages of humans, this was agreed on by the First Spinjitzu Master and the leader of the Pyro Vipers and Serpentine, King Mambo the Fifth. One day the Sons of the First Spinjitzu Master entered the Serpentine Valley and were captured. Aspheera agreed to free Wu and Garmadon, but only if they promised to teach her the secrets of Spinjitzu. Wu and Garmadon promised but Wu was the only one to keep his promise. After Wu taught Aspheera Spinjitzu, she tried to overthrow King Mambo the Fifth and launch an invasion. Wu and Garmadon used the Scrolls of Forbidden Spinjitzu to stop her and she was magically entombed in the Ancient Pyramid. Eventually, the Pyro Vipers died off and the Ancient Pyramid was the last surviving piece of their culture. Soon afterward, the five other Serpentine tribes came into existence. Fearing the dawn of the Golden Master's reign was imminent, the Serpentine tried to warn the people of Ninjago, but they wouldn't listen, and instead looked upon the Serpentine as enemies. The Serpentine then tried to force the people underground, but they failed, even using the young Great Devourer to scare them below the surface. After their failed attempts to protect the people, the Serpentine were seen as monsters. 20th Century The Serpentine War The lack of trust between Humans and Serpentine started the Serpentine War. As the war progressed and as time went by, tensions between man and snake began to die down. However, seeking to spread chaos, Chen told each side that the other was going to attack, which restarted the war. The Elemental Masters once again met the Serpentine in battle. As the Elemental Masters began to win, the Anacondrai, led by Arcturus, appeared and began to overwhelm them. In another battle, the Elemental Masters battled the Anacondrai once more. As they began to win, one of the Elemental Masters (Cole's Grandfather) sided with the Serpentine and the Elemental Masters lost once more. However, due to the arrival of Acronix and Krux from the Prime Reality, the Base in the Swamplands was attacked by the Time Twins and their army of Vermillion Warriors. This action led to the Elemental Alliance's best soldiers to sacrifice their lives in order to ensure the evacuation of the base. Even though the Time Twins claimed the base and the Swamplands as their own, the Serpentine saw the soldiers' sacrifice as an act of heroism and honor and made peace with the humans. Eventually, the land of Ninjago was split into two territories, the lower side being Serpentine territory and the upper side being Ninjago territory. The peace with the Serpentine led to the Elemental Alliance to form the Secret Ninja Force, an agency that ensured the protection of Ninjago from any type of threat. 21st Century The Age of the Ninja Layout Continents * Ninjago * The Dark Island